<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something wrong inherently by cryystal_m00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318841">something wrong inherently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n'>cryystal_m00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Church Sex, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, upsetting its not a real tag, wet dreams influenced by a demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George rose to his feet, the rosary still held tightly in his hand. His knees shook as he took in the image of pure sinful vice that lied in front of him. The painted icon of Mary had been corrupted once more while he was praying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something wrong inherently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was meant to be an actual pwp but as i wrote more and more (the first scene was literally supposed to be porn but i said fuck it) i realized i made it more about the religious guilt and the way george felt in this situation and less about the sex. and by the end of it it didnt feel right to add straight up kinky sex in it so yeah... enjoy this thing...</p><p>the title is from wrong by depeche mode. great song, 100% matches what george is going thru</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George rose to his feet, the rosary still held tightly in his hand. His knees shook as he took in the image of pure sinful vice that lied in front of him. The painted icon of Mary had been corrupted once more while he was praying.</p><p>The saint stood naked in front of George, her eyes were looking up as she prayed towards the sky, pleading for God. The young priest sighed. These displays of corruption had yet to taint his soul, but the demons tried nevertheless. Each time he looked at the painted portraits of the saints he worshiped, he found them in similar states, their clothes torn off their bodies, their faces transformed by lust and demonic powers.</p><p>They never worked, but the demons tormenting him never seemed to understand the reason for his indifference. None, but one.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, George began his prayer, eyes glued to the icon as divine magic came down on Earth and returned the saint’s purity. He let himself smile, pride spreading through his body. God never left him in distress, never looked away from his calls. God was always there for him.</p><p>The chandelier above him shifted slightly as a gust of wind blew into the church. George didn’t have to look behind to know just what stepped into his place of worship. The sudden drop in temperature and the shiver that ran down his spine were enough to tell him.</p><p>Arms wrapped around his waist in a loose embrace. George tensed, despite the warmth engulfing him; he couldn’t give into his forbidden desires, not when he was in His house, His eyes watching George’s every move.</p><p>“You’re letting yourself lust over a saint, Father,” the being said, his voice lower than usual. His hot breath hit George’s exposed neck, making his hair stand. “Are you finally willing to give up on your God and start worshipping me?”</p><p>He deliberately chose to ignore the second part. "I'm not looking with lust, demon," George closed his eyes, lest he wanted to see the way the demon's hands made their way around his wrists, holding his hands pressed together in prayer, "I am trying to fix the imagery you've tainted with your magic."</p><p>The venom dripping from his words didn't seem to reach the daimon behind him, for he chuckled, leaning in to whisper in Geroge's ear, "and yet you're not chasing the image away from your mind, my sweetheart."</p><p>“You know by now that these do not hold any effect on me, demon,” the man said quietly, gripping the rosary tighter. The daimon’s fingers were digging bruises in his wrists; George couldn’t stop his silent chanting even if he wished to. The being’s hold was too powerful, too mocking of the priest’s devotion to his God.</p><p>“I know well, my darling,” the priest barely surpassed the shiver that ran down his body at the whispered pet name, “but you’re making it hard to corrupt you when you only pray to portraits of women. Why not devote your words to Him, hm? Scared to see his face touched by me? Terrified of letting his enemy tarnish the purity you hold so high and dear?”</p><p>“Watch your mouth, demon,” George hissed, “or you might end up with a gallon of Holy Water down your throat. You wouldn’t want a repeat of last time now, would you?”</p><p>The demon let go at last, taking a few steps back. George knew this meant an invitation and he <em>knew </em>of the evil soul’s tactic, but he couldn’t continue to pray, not when he had been granted to turn around. He did so slowly, his eyes not meeting the demon’s.</p><p>He was as beautiful as always, as deadly as before; George was captivated by the ethereal face, the skin glowing with life despite belonging to a creature of darkness. The young priest’s breath got caught in his throat. <em>Why</em> must the demon be so… bewitching, as if carved in marble by Michelangelo himself. His hair had gotten longer since their last encounter, George noticed with a tinge of sadness. Had it been that long already?</p><p>Before he could speak, George had beaten him to it. “Leave, demon, for you are not welcomed in God’s home.”</p><p>“But we were just getting friendly here, George!” he whined, pouting at the priest in a vile attempt to play with his emotions. “Do you really wish to skip the foreplay today? Should I beg for your forgiveness, Father? Should I get on my knees?” The demon took a tentative step forward, but George stopped him with a raised hand. The creature rolled his eyes, annoyance evident in his posture. He scoffed, “fine, I shall <em>repent</em> or whatever it is you want me to do. But you know you can’t escape your destiny, darling. You’re meant to fall and <em>I </em>am meant to catch you.”</p><p>“<em>Leave</em>,” George repeated again, his voice tight.</p><p>Not even ten seconds later, George found himself alone in the church, only the faint smell of smoke remaining from the demon. The priest turned back to face the icon. Virgin Mary was back to her original virtue, everything was fine.</p><p>But this wasn’t the first time, nor the last he would meet Dream, and George was already dreading their next encounter.</p>
<hr/><p>His dreams had been plagued with the same scenarios of hands gripping his body, claws digging into his skin, leaving behind bloody lines, <em>marks</em> of belonging.</p><p>The same being was above him, below him, by his side. Always. In his dreams, George would tug on the same blond hair, he would let himself be kissed and bitten by the same hot lips, the same sharp fangs.</p><p>He had no way of escaping the nightmares. He didn’t want to anyway, not when he would wake up with bruises littering his neck and chest and a pleasant buzz settled deep inside of his exhausted body.</p><p>The guilt he felt as he covered the bitemarks was greater than the remorse he had for losing his belief.</p>
<hr/><p>George wasn’t surprised when the prayers stopped working.</p>
<hr/><p>Spending time with people had always been something George enjoyed. Just being around others, listening to their stories, telling them about His word, teaching the youth to be kind; it was all part of George’s nature. He couldn’t imagine himself somewhere else, not when he chose to devote himself to spreading God’s will.</p><p>And preaching was exactly what brought together everything he enjoyed about being a priest. He was surrounded by people and he was worshiping Him.</p><p>“Many times in our lives we find ourselves doubting our faith in God, doubting our own power to resist when faced with sins. I am here today, my people, to tell you that these feelings are normal to experience. These thoughts of unworthiness for His forgiveness, for His love and patience are nothing to be scared of! Us, His humble followers and worshipers, are tempted every single day by demons! But as long as we keep our faith, we can win!</p><p>“Psalm 120, the first two lines say as following: ‘I call on the Lord in my distress and he answers me. Save me, Lord, from lying lips and from deceitful tongues.’ Now, my dear people, you know exactly what I will say next. These temptations that follow us around, that try to corrupt us with their beauty and their boastful promises, are nothing more than empty words, attempting to stray us from our path towards our Lord.</p><p>“And what can we do when we find ourselves in such situations? In moments when we are close to committing an unforgivable sin? We must fight. We must pray. We must withstand, for we have His power by our sides. And with Him, there is nothing we can’t do. So push away those thoughts, those demons. We are stronger than them; He is stronger than them!”</p><p>The mass in front of George cheered as he finished his sermon, taking every word he’d just said and holding onto them with blind trust and adoration.</p><p>George felt like a fraud. He was a hypocrite and he knew it.</p><p>Still, as his eyes fell on the hooded figure staring at him from the church’s entrance, George couldn’t help but blush. He was doomed from the beginning, just as he’d said. There was no going back.</p><p>The demon gave George a bright, mocking smile, before turning on his heels and exiting the building. He knew it as well.</p>
<hr/><p>The church was empty at night time, as not most people came to ask for forgiveness at ungodly hours, but that never stopped George from staying in the holy building long after its doors had been closed. One could not know when a fellow devotee walked the church’s threshold, ready to confess whatever plagued their mind and soul.</p><p>Tonight was no different.</p><p>He stood on the podium’s stairs as he read through an old copy of <em>The Devil’s Elixirs</em>. The night was quiet and windless, but something about the atmosphere made George be more on guard than normal. Something had to happen sooner or later, someone had to made his presence known, someone--</p><p>The candles dimmed slowly as <em>the someone</em> appeared out of nowhere. George put his book away, standing to greet the mysterious guest. Even in the slightly darkened room, the void in his eyes sparkled. It was unnerving, how that blackness could hold so much depth and live to it, but at the same time, it made something burn inside George’s chest. His heart thrummed against his ribcage as the daimon stepped closer and closer, his predatory-like grin not once faltering.</p><p>George felt overexposed. He was nothing but a prey for the demon to toy with.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>The demon laughed. “Is this really how you choose to greet me, darling? I didn’t even try to change a saint’s clothes this time around. I behaved so nicely for you and yet you’re still so cold,” he sighed, letting himself fall on the stairs, right next to George’s previous seat. The priest sat down again, putting a small distance between the two of them.</p><p>“I keep telling you you’re not welcomed here, and still you come back to torment me. Why is that?” George asked in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.</p><p>“Oh, come on, now,” the demon chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. George eyed the way his legs spread open to get more comfortable. He wanted to sit in between them, to feel the daimon’s thighs quiver under his touch, to have the nightly creature beg for him… The priest got snapped back to reality as the demon continued on, “you know I don’t <em>torment </em>you. I just like to play with you, Georgie. You’re fun to tease.”</p><p>“You mean fun to debauch and manipulate into revering <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Semantics, semantics.”</p><p>George sighed. “You’re not denying it.”</p><p>The demon lifted his head to frown at George. His hair was tied back, a rare sight, but a few strands found themselves falling into his bottomless eyes. He looked pristine, for a being of evil and hideousness. All of a sudden, the air around them changed, everything going still. George felt his blood freeze in his veins.</p><p>Was this the moment the demon finally snapped? Was this how George would meet his end?</p><p>“There’s no manipulation needed when you’ve already lost your faith in God, darling. Pretend all you want, but there’s no going back to where you started. Your soul is mine, <em>you</em> are mine, George. <em>You</em> summoned me,” the demon shrugged dismissively, “so if you want to get rid of me, go ahead. Regain your faith, ask for forgiveness.”</p><p>The <em>but you’re too far gone already </em>was left unsaid, but George heard it loud and clear. He knew there was no way God would forgive his sinful thoughts. He knew he was alone now, left to fend for himself in front of this deadly predator. He could either continue the futile fight or give in and let the demon have his way with him.</p><p>George was tired of fighting. The whole play-pretend was getting him nowhere.</p><p>“Dream,” he said, looking the demon in his eyes.</p><p>Dream broke into a smile, “finally calling me by name, are we?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>The demon blinked, his grin widening. “Make me.” And if that wasn’t just what George wanted to hear.</p><p>He threw himself in Dream’s lap, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck as he kissed him deeply. He’s been waiting for so long, pent up from all the dreams and teasing touches. He wanted to break the demon the same way he’s been pulling George apart for months now.</p><p>With his fingers buried at the base of the demon’s bun, George began to pull on the locks, trying desperately to get his hair undone. Each useless tug made it harder and harder to focus on anything but his desire to see Dream’s face framed by his messy hair. George <em>craved </em>to see the demon at <em>his </em>mercy. Just the thought alone got him high on power.</p><p>“I want to see you <em>bleed</em>, demon,” he whispered against Dream’s lips. Pulling back to look at the demon, George bitterly wished he could actually see the shade of red decorating his cheeks.</p><p>Dream leaned in to capture his lips in another short lived kiss. “And I want to see you beg for it, sweetheart.” He continued to press light kisses all over George’s jaw, moving down towards his neck with each soft noise he managed to pull out from the priest. “So let’s play a game and see which one reaches their goal faster, hm?”</p><p>Finally getting Dream’s hair out of the stupid bun, George let out a satisfied huff as his fingers threaded through the soft curls. With the better grip on it, the man yanked the demon’s head back, eyes locked on his already bruised lips.</p><p>“What do I get if I win?”</p><p>“You get to see me bleed, Father.”</p><p>“And if you win?”</p><p>The daimon grinned, his sharp canines catching the light. “I get to fuck you. You in, Georgie?”</p><p>Instead of answering, George took the demon’s hand in his --hot, so hot, his skin was burning under Dream’s touch-- and placed it over his neck, barely touching the rosaries he wore. It was a dangerous game, and had the dream caught up with his intentions, he would suffer; but George wanted to play it. He <em>needed</em> to have Dream hiss in pain, have his skin burn from the little holiness left in him.</p><p>“Do your worst, demon.”</p><p>The moments that followed pass by George in a blur. Everything was a mess of spit, moans and hands tugging on clothes to get the other naked faster. His hands were shaking, utterly useless. He couldn’t focus when the daimon ran his fingers down George’s body. He was aware of the way Dream’s lips left feverish trails in their wake, down his neck and onto his exposed chest, of the grunts escaping the blond whenever George whined. Everything was getting too much, too fast.</p><p>The demon somehow managed to unbutton his shirt <em>and</em> pants, all whilst George was trying to stop himself from pleading for more. The embarrassment flooding him was enough to snap him back to reality. He was going to lose if he didn’t regain composure soon. He had a goal, damn it!</p><p>In a moment of clarity, he pushed Dream back, so that he laid down on the podium. Dream let him, watching amused.</p><p>But now that he had the upper hand, George wasn't sure what he should do. The need to hurt the demon was still strong, but he wanted more than that. There was a subdued feeling, a lingering thought of satisfying the creature. Something was telling him he had to give himself over, to let the other be in control while he just stood and took it--</p><p>"I thought you wanted to see me bleed, darling," Dream said, his hands --they were so big on him-- resting on George's hips. "I'm not seeing much blood."</p><p>That was enough to spark the desire in him again. George brought his hands to his necklace, all but ripping it off. He lowered it, slowly, feeling the power spread through him. He was in control, he was going to win the stupid bet, Dream will be hurt--</p><p>The rosary rested on the demon’s chest and there was no reaction. No hissing, no cursing, no begging for mercy. Just a smug grin and a cocky light shining in Dream’s eyes. George had nothing else to rely on; this was his only plan and now it was ruined.</p><p>There was nothing holy left in him. He was… he was a disgrace, a sinner.</p><p>Dream’s fingers began to rub soothing circles on his hips. The demon stayed quiet while George had his short epiphany, his presence a guarding stone for the priest --should he even call himself that anymore? Was he worthy of such a title?-- to latch onto.</p><p>“Are you ok, darling?” Dream’s voice was so unbelievably gentle, his touch even gentler. George felt like crying.</p><p>The whole situation was becoming far too soft for what it started as. He was losing himself into the demon’s hold.</p><p>“If… What will I become after this?”</p><p>Dream lifted himself to be on the same level with George. His hands moved to touch the man’s face --soft, loving-- caressing his cheeks as he spoke: “It will make you mine and mine alone. Forever. Do you want that, sweetheart?”</p><p>George nodded, hyper aware of Dream’s eyes on him. He had nothing left. He needed something else to believe in, someone new to worship.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, voice barely audible, despite the deafening silence enveloping the church.</p><p>The demon smiled. “I win,” he declared proudly, before delving in and capturing George’s lips in a hungry kiss. There was an undeniable ache in the way George kissed him back. He was longing for what he denied himself of, and the demon was ready to give it to him.</p><p>“Just… please touch me. I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I don’t wanna be trapped,” George whined, burying his face in Dream’s chest to hide the blush decorating his cheeks. “I need you… my lord,” he finished lamely, his voice breaking as humiliation set in.</p><p>“My lord,” the demon hummed, “I like that.”</p><p>Dream wasted no time in tearing the rest of his garments off, his claws ripping through clothes and barely missing George’s skin. George made a sound of complaint as he laid naked on the daimon’s lap, skin unmarked. He had no time to bitch and moan at the demon, for suddenly, he found himself with his face pressed into the floor, rough hands on his head and hips to hold him from moving. George gasped, Dream’s showcase of brute force making his cock throb.</p><p>"You like it when I manhandle you, darling?” George moaned in response, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from making any louder noises. They were still in a church, he had to remind himself; anyone could walk in right now and see the disgrace of a priest he’d come to be. Dream growled, “don’t hold yourself back, George. I want to hear how good I make you feel.” His arm wrapped around George’s waist, holding him up to rest on his chest.</p><p>They were facing the altar now. He could see the statues, all staring down at him, judging George. He had never felt as turned on as he was right now. His cock hurt where it stood red and leaking against his stomach, blatantly ignored by Dream.</p><p>“I want you to look at the ones you venerated while I fuck you, Georgie,” Dream whispered in his ear. His fingers grabbed George’s cheeks, holding his face up harshly. It hurt, but the man loved every moment Dream laid his hands on him. “You are <em>not</em> to take your eyes off of them, understood?”</p><p>George nodded dumbly.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>The praise went straight to his dick, making George buckle his hips into the air. He needed Dream to touch him or else he would <em>die</em>.</p><p>Dream shoved his fingers in George’s mouth, pushing them deep enough to have the man choke. George immediately started sucking on them, the feeling of pure bliss overtaking every part of him. He had Dream’s fingers inside of him, he could show the demon just how eager he was to please, just how good of a follower he could be for Dream.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Dream praised him, pressing a kiss onto George’s temple. “Sucking on my fingers so nicely. Such an obedient little thing.”</p><p>He <em>was</em> a thing. That was all George could be. An object for Dream to use as he pleased. Everything he had to offer, the demon could take; he could give nothing back and George would still be thankful. Because he was nothing but a toy.</p><p>George whined around the fingers, trying to speak, but to no avail.</p><p>"What was that, darling? What do you want?"</p><p>The man whined again, pushing back into Dream's body. He could feel the demon's cock brushing over his ass, still covered by the rough material of his jeans.</p><p>"Do you want me to touch you?" George shook his head. He wanted that, but he wanted to feel Dream inside even more. "No?" the demon chuckled. "Guess you won't be getting off anytime soon, sweetheart. At least not by my hand."</p><p>Barely managing, George muttered out a pathetic <em>please</em>, his head clouded by the sick craving for the demon’s touch.</p><p>The hand resting on George’s hip moved at last, fingers ghosting over the man’s cock, but never touching it. It was torture, yet George knew better than to move without permission. He was being good, Dream even said so!</p><p>Another <em>please</em> was whimpered.</p><p>“You're so adorable when you beg, darling. Almost makes me want to keep reading you." The human sobbed, thrashing around in Dream's arms. "I won't, don't worry. At least not now."</p><p>George could die of happiness when the demon took his fingers out of his mouth and quickly switched to grab the man's dick, this time his hand wrapping tightly around it.</p><p>The hand was scorching hot around him, but George adored the feeling. The burn was keeping him sane, pushing him over the edge and bringing him back just as fast.</p><p>"What did I tell you, sweetheart? Don't look away from your gods, George," Dream muttered, his tone dark. He grabbed a hold of the man's face again, forcing him to look ahead. Through the tears in his eyes, George met their gazes.</p><p>"You should be ashamed, darling."</p><p>He <em>knew</em>, he was well aware of how humiliating everything was, but George didn't care. Not anymore. He pushed into Dream's hand and watched as the painted saints stood still before them.</p><p>It was embarrassing. It was exhilarating.</p><p>And that was all it took to make him cum with a muffled sob.</p><p>George fell back, strong arms guiding him to rest on the demon. He never thought he'd end up like this, thoroughly fucked from a simple handjob and the shame that came with it taking place in His holy home.</p><p>Dream kissed the back of his head, snuggling closer into the man's warmth. George could feel the demon's cock still hard against his ass.</p><p>He wasn't asking for more from George.</p><p>The human sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly sick to his stomach. What was he supposed to do now? Where did this take him? Could he really give up on God for a demon? Was Dream willing to have him for the rest of his mortal life?</p><p>His head hurt.</p><p>"Darling? Is it ok if I take you back home?"</p><p>George felt himself smile at the gentleness Dream's voice held, despite the turmoil unfolding inside his head.</p><p>He could deal with everything tomorrow. He could rethink his life in the future.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/wilbyphobic">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>